detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninzaburo Shiratori
|image=Infobox - Ninzaburo Shiratori.jpg |english name=Nicholas Santos |japanese name=白鳥 任三郎 |romanized name=Ninzaburō Shiratori |other names=Unknown |age=28 |birth date=Unknown |gender=♂ Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |blood type=Unknown |occupation=Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department First Division Inspector |nationality=Japanese |relatives=Sara Shiratori (Sister) Kotaro Haretsuki (Brother-In-Law) |manga debut=Chapter 209 |anime debut=Movie 1 |keyhole number=Volume 23 |chapters=53 |episodes=48 |movies=18 |ovas=1 |specials=0 |openings=27 |closings=4 |japanese va=Kazuhiko Inoue Kaneto Shiozawa (Former) |english va=Eric Vale |drama actor=Unknown }} Ninzaburo Shiratori (白鳥 任三郎, Shiratori Ninzaburō; English TV: "Nicholas Santos"), Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's First Division Inspector and the romantic interest of Sumiko Kobayashi, is a supporting character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Shiratori is born into a wealthy family during his Early Childhood He originally studied to become a Lawyer and studied diligently to one day become a lawyer, and had even memorized some laws by heart. One day, he witnessed a young girl confronting two juveniles trying to steal mangas from a bookstore. When the two offenders had pushed the girl to the floor for her protests, and seemed about to hurt her, Shiratori had stepped forward to recite the provisions made in the Japanese Law to punish stealing. This somewhat unnerved the juveniles and attracted the attention of the store owner and the other customers, causing the offenders to hastily get away. To thank him for helping her out, the girl bought him a drink and made a sakura petal pattern from the straw wrapper, saying that the sakura was the symbol of courage for the Japanese police (due to the distinct form of the Japanese police badge), and Shiratori had acted with courage just like them. It was because of this incident that Shiratori decided to become a cop rather than a lawyer, and also started to consider the girl to be his childhood love. Appearance Shiratori Personality Shiratori is a well manner and collective person and acts much more conceited than his one-time rival for Miwako Sato's affections, Wataru Takagi. His favorite hobbies include studying architecture, cooking, and collecting wine, including his favorite Romane Conti. Shiratori tends to do well in cases when faced with topics pertinent to his upper class tastes, especially in cases involving wine. Canon Plot Overview 'Sherry Arc' 'Vermouth Arc' 'Boss' Cell Phone Number Arc' 'Kir Arc' 'Bourbon Arc' 'Rum Arc' Non-Canon Plot Overview 'Movies' 'OVA' Trivia * Ninzaburo Shiratori's Full Name comes from the Fictional Detective Ninzaburo Furuhata and Japanese Voice Actress and Singer Yuri Shiratori. ** “Shiratori” (白鳥) means “White Bird”. * Ninzaburo Shiratori was originally created as a Movie Character but later became a Permanent Character in the Manga and Anime. * Ninzaburo Shiratori's Background Story was changed slightly when he became a Regular Character. ** When Ninzaburo was introduced in Movie 1 for the first time, he was said to be new to the Police Force. ** However, after Ninzaburo was incorporated into the Manga, it was later revealed that he had been on the Police Force since at least three years prior and longer than Wataru Takagi. * Ninzaburo Shiratori, who normally appears about every ten cases or so, once had an unusually large gap between Appearances in the Manga and Anime. * Ninzaburo Shiratori actually owns a Big Villa in Karuizawa near Nagano Prefecture which was revealed in OVA 2. * Ninzaburo Shiratori is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Law Enforcement Officers Category:Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Officers